Eater of Worlds (Rp)
Plot: Ocyrusa was defeated by Axel and Asonja and was sent back to the Anti-Mobius Universe. After her defeat she gained a bit of her power back and started to eat the planets and chaos energy of the planets in her universe and eventually moved into different universe devouring planets and chaos energy from those universes and became more powerful. She returns to Axel's universe stronger than ever will she be victorious this time? Characters Axel the Hedgehog/Universal Mantra Axel- protagonist Ocyrusa goddess of Opama - antagonist Mahdi the Weasel/ Mahdi God of Time- protagonist Asonja the Hedgehog/Alpha Asonja - Neutralist Virus - Wild Card Act 1: Return of the Eater of Worlds Axel sits in his chair at the Nimagi Freedom Fighter base. Asonja was near Axel, taking a nap on the round table, wrapped entirely with black blankets. You'd think that he'd be sweating from all the heat, but he didn't seem to care; he was willing to suffer. (start off dark huh?) Axel just switched though programs on his computer while Mahdi just worked on his drones. (You know me by now) "Uuuuuugh" Asonja groaned. "So boring here!" "i'll admit Eggman hasn't done anything worth stopping lately." Axel said laying back in his chair. "Hmm we can play chess?" Mahdi said looking up from his workbench. "No You always win you're the smart one." Axel said with a monotone attitude. "Well, he just knows how to play the game better than you do." Asonja joined in the conversation. "I'm no different in your perspective as I am probably the most cowardly and worthless character here...you know, comic relief." "Nah the comic reliefs are Razz and I only cuz hes dumber than me, and I can break the fourth wall. cowardly doesn't make people laugh." Axel said getting up. A portal opened up and a god-like presence was felt. Axel and Mahdi looked up in shock. Asonja just looked up. "Well, how're you going to joke about this?" "God damnit." Axel said hinting that was his joke although he had a a hint of concern in his voice. "I owe you a slap to the face if you're still alive after what's about to happen..." Asonja rolled his eyes and looked at the portal again, looking quite concerned. Axel and Mahdi ran outside. A grey fox with green hair and a bat wings floated in the sky the portal still open behind her. "Hello again worms.." Asonja later joined in, and looked at what was happening. "Oh, great, here we go..." Asonja crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised..." "Who is that!?" Mahdi said looking at Axel and back to the fox. "Ocyrusa, a Goddess from Touden's universe she took control of Asonja's mind to aid her in sucking the chaos energy from Mobius. We beat her 5 years ago. Asonja's god form was powered by chaos energu while ours is powered by mantra." Axel explained. "The difference is that I'll win this time you overgrown rodents!" Ocyrusa said closing the portal. "You'll fail again!" Axel said as his fur turned purple and a diamond with made from a galaxy appeared on his chest. "Uh.." Mahdi slapped his cheeks. " OK LETS DO THIS!!" Mahdi glowed blue, his drones changed and multiplied to 6. His coat appeared to have 2 time symbols on it. Asonja just stood there for a minute and then just walked away. "Yeah uh, you guys have fun. I'm going to find the ways that I could be more useful and more brave by walking 500 miles away from here." Outside the door is a human in what looks like knight armor eating a sandwich and seems to be thinking about something. "hmmm, hmm?" Asonja noticed the human in armor, but didn't think much of it. "Well, that's new. Never seen him around here but, ah well. Don't wanna bother him with...whatever he's doing." "Get back 'er!" Axel yelled. "Don't you understand if Ocyrusa wins we all are dead! Zaruth is dead, he was the only one to beat her with no problem the other gods can't help us, Its up to the three of us! IF we fail there will be no where to run or hide!" "Asonja please once this is over you can go back to your suffering or what ever it is you do." Mahdi interjected. The knight notices Asonja and wraps his sandwich back up. "ah, excuse me sir, but could you help me. I seem to be in a bit of a dilemma." Asonja looked back at Axel and Mahdi for a minute. "Nah, you guys can handle it. This dude wants me for a second." He then turned back to the knight, having to look up at him because of Asonja's minuscule size. "What's the issue...? "well, you see... I was in my own universe sitting at a table eating lunch, then I somehow ended up here. Do you know what universe this is? It doesn't look familiar." says the knight. Axel punched Asonja in the head. "you IDIOT! Your're willing to let the entire universe and beyond be destroyed?!" "Wait, the universe is in danger? whats going on here!?" The knight exclaims. "Give me 5 minutes, okay?! You don't need me anyway!" Asonja slapped Axel across the face and then went back to the knight. "Well, for one, you're on the planet Mobius that resembles that of Earth, but humans are not the dominant species here, it's more of anthropomorphic beings of all sizes, species, and...powers too. I don't have any, not that I know of, and I dunno how you got here. So my best guess is that you're stuck here.....for all eternity.....or unless you go through a wormhole specifically for your universe but I don't see that happening any time soon...and, secondly, an infamous God just came back that wants to destroy the world, but I'm not in the mood for that right now..." "OH YES YOU ARE!" AXel kicked Asonja in the back making him fall. " Now turn into Alpha Asonja or what ever you still have at chos energy inside you." Asonja groaned after making impact with the ground. "Well, technically, no...I don't have it anymore. I don't know how to absorb Chaos Energy from the Master Emerald so...yeah, I'm useless anyway. Good luck with that." Axel grabbed Asonja and teleported to Angel Island on the alter that held the Master Emerald. He smashed Asonja against the emerald. "All you have to do is touch it god power doesn't fade away after 2 years!" "Well....m-maybe I have personal issues okay? The power just fades away." Asonja poked the emerald, gets the power, but he didn't change. "Hmm. Perhaps we're doing this WAY too soon?" A flicker formed around the emerald as a quick red light zipped over it, then over around Asonja's neck. A familiar voice called "Why Hello, Precious." "Its been 5 years this is the perfect time! Just think about your constant suffering that you do..." Axel said not hearing the voice. Asonja held up his finger for a moment to shush Axel, then Asonja got pale. "V-...V-virus! W-...What're you doing here?" He tried to not shiver. Being chaotic, the energy flicker zipped over the floor, forming into Virus as she glanced about, noticing Axel. "Wait do I know you?" "He's Axel. You know, the person I've been telling you how much I hated him." Asonja says. "I don't know." Axel turn to his normal form. "Can't remember if I seen you or not." "You haven't then," She grinned. "You'd remember meeting someone like me...Ssssssomeone's messing with deadly apocalyptic energy?" She turned to the gem, looking between the two with a slight spark of green fissuring through her arm. "Yeah, Axel can explain that..." Asonja was trying his VERY hardest to make it look like he actually did something productive. He didn't plan exactly what he DID to make his plan work. "Well if you must know we're using apocalyptic energy to prevent the destruction of the entire universe and beyond if only he would adsorb some and become Alpha Asonja again!" "Yeah yeah, you don't need me even in that accursed form." Asonja waved his right hand a little bit at Axel, like he was shooing a fly. "You're stronger than me by a mile, and more courageous. I would just piss myself and run away." "Well there is another kind of energy someone could try out," Virus noted, winking to Asonja. "I just realized, you didn't tell his gu- Axel right? You didn't tell him about me did you?" She looked to Asonja. "I'm being an annoying interruption aren't I?" "N-no, I didn't tell Axel about you, Virus...you're not being an interruption at all..." Asonja blushed a bit upon speaking. "You're not annoying either, I know that entirely." He said honestly. The red-striped feline chuckled at the comment. "And the uh...other thing you said, something about another kind of energy?" Asonja asked Virus. "What are you referring to?" "Oh no by all means take up our time while Mahdi stays fighting a planet destroying goddess............ OH SHIT MAHDI!!" Axel's fur turned purple and the galaxy diamond appeared on his chest again. " I wish I could stay but We have a goddess to fight." Axel was about to take off then Mahdi crashed into the ground. "Well don't worry about me just continue to talk to riff raff!" Mahdi said dusting himself off. Ocyrusa gently floated onto the ground. "Oh cute you're trying to turn to Alpha Asonja again" The grey female fox said putting a hand over her mouth, laughing. Asonja growled a bit at Ocyrusa before looking at the Emerald again. But the presence of Virus was making Asonja feel worried, almost anxious that he would fail in front of her and embarrass himself which made him sweat a bit. Virus materialized what seemed to be a glowing piece of yellow glass, lodging it toward Asonja with the word "Hint" written across it, before cupping her hands in front of her mouth at Ocyrusa. "HEY! YOU! HELLO!" Ocyrusa just turned to Virus' direction. Asonja's eyes seemed to have widened a bit upon seeing the glass, which then made him think. Could she be referring to...She must be, but I don't know how to activate the power from it! Asonja stomped his foot once at his occurring thought. Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Brudikai222